Zach Nolan
"I am Zach Nolan, and I can kill whoever I want." -Zach Nolan Zach Nolan is the main antagonist of the Camping trilogy. He gained a notorious reputation as a serial killer, at some point plotting to murder a wealthy family of 5 for currently unknown reasons. Upon arrest, he pleaded guilty, as his sentence was still being decided, he terrorizes the woods throughout Camping 2. Nolan has a formidable reputation as an unstable, sadistic and cruel serial killer. For unknown reasons, he specifically targeted the family and the players throughout the game. Biography Hotel He doesn't appear as a main enemy but he appears in the secret ending, where he murders players who pass the roof challenge, while saying “Can’t have you interfering” (in his plot to murder the family of 5). The fact he is present in the hotel, and that the Hotel Monster doesn’t kill him or the family implies the Monster may be helping Nolan. Camping He is briefly mentioned in Camping, where he is mentioned in the Secret Message, which is apparently a news report, and gives details on how Zach murdered a wealthy family of five, though The Son’s status remains unknown. Camping 2 Zach shows several signs that he is going to murder, specifically a mirror in which he shows half of the campers on the wall and dismembered. Zach surprise attacks the campers who sleep in the tents, he starts off by stabbing several of them and if they cross the bridge, he will shoot them as long as they are in range. He will continue this bloodbath until survivors make it to the cabin. If any survivors make it to the cabin but stand outside, Nolan will come and paralyze them before stabbing them to death. Zach reappears at the cabin and chases the campers down a hole before drawing them to some pillars. Zach’s ending depends on whether the campers choose to shoot Daniel due to his mysterious behaviour. If they did, Zach will sadistically ask the campers if they know who he is, and when a player begs him not to kill them he states his name and arrogantly says he can kill whoever he wants, before slaughtering the campers. If the campers don’t kill Daniel, Zach will still ask if the campers know who he is, to which Daniel identifies him and gives time for the monster from the first camping game to decapitate Nolan as he prepares to slaughter the campers. Personality Nolan is a passive, aggressive and apparently calm individual who rarely raises his voice and appears not to fear anything, with the sole exception of The Son. Nolan appears to be able to keep his cool through the ending of Camping 2. During the events of Hotel, Nolan is shown to be someone who was bent upon executing his murderous plan on the family of five, and he states the reason for killing the players, he can’t have them ‘interfering’ in an informal tone, which suggests he doesn’t appear to care about the players. Nolan, however, particularly throughout Camping 2, expresses extreme passion in stabbing campers, and shooting other Campers who are in range. He is shown to be framing Daniel throughout the entire game, and if Daniel is executed he will impose fear upon the players, stating he can kill whoever he wants. As a result, it has been highly speculated that he bears mental instability. Nolan is not completely devoid from fear, however, and he loses his apparently carefree and calm attitude upon the sight of The Son, where he curses and screeches miserably, but appears to accept his fate as he makes no move to kill the Son. Appearance Zach Nolan has an average height avatar with a rather big build. Parts of his body that are visible are extremely white, and most of his body is covered up. His face is covered up with a mask which has big eye slits, and a blood mouth carved on. His shirt and trousers are identical, in that they have black and white stripes, that likes the people live in jail. In HOTEL, he uses a black outfit. Gameplay * Zach will immediately attack players, so be ready to run when he does so. Stay out of range when he stabs, because he may shoot you. * Don't stand out the cabin after the attempted slaughter, as he will pop up. This time you cannot move and so consequently he will repeatedly stab you until you die. * Don’t kill Daniel, as he buys time for you at the end of the game just about when Nolan is about to kill you. If you want to sacrifice the players and Daniel, (or if you would like Zach alive), kill Daniel. * In the secret ending in Hotel, he said: "Can't have you interfering", possibly he's The Son's real father. Category:Characters Category:Deceased